


Und ob ich schon wanderte

by lobstergirl



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crossover, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hat Tod oft getroffen, vielleicht einmal zu oft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und ob ich schon wanderte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yea, Though I Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589576) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



**Jetzt**

Der Rauch wurde dichter. „Sherlock, wir müssen gehen.“ John zerrte an Sherlocks Arm und versuchte, ihn vom Schreibtisch fortzuziehen.

„Ich brauche nur noch eine Minute“, sagte Sherlock und entwand sich aus Johns Griff.

„Nein, nimm alle Papiere, die du für wichtig hältst, aber wir können nicht länger bleiben. Wir müssen _jetzt_ gehen!“

 

**Damals**

Es war ein Glückstreffer, die Kugel fand ihren Weg durch die Schichten des Körperpanzers und Matthews war fast sofort zu Boden gegangen, wie eine Marionette, deren Drähte durchschnitten worden waren.

„Verdammt“, fluchte John im Flüsterton und wusste in dem Moment, als er das Blut sah, dass eine Arterie getroffen worden war. Er dachte, das Glück sei auf seiner Seite, als er es schaffte, die Blutung mit einer Hand zu stillen, während er mit der anderen Hand nach Hilfe funkte, bis er hörte:

JOHN WATSON, WIR TREFFEN UNS WIEDER

„Geh weg. Ich habe meine Hand auf der Blutung; er ist noch nicht tot. Ich habe dir das letzte Mal gesagt, du kannst sie nicht haben, ehe ich sie nicht gehen lasse.“

DU SCHIEBST DAS UNAUSWEICHLICHE NUR AUF

„Ist mir egal. Jetzt _verpiss dich!_ “

Das seltsame daran war, es funktionierte. Er schaffte es, Matthews für den Abtransport zu stabilisieren und übergab die Pflege des Mannes an diejenigen, die besser dafür qualifiziert waren als er.

Erst drei Tage später hörte er, dass Matthews es nicht aus dem OP geschafft hatte.

 

**Jetzt**

„Mach schon, Sherlock!“ John stieß Sherlock in den Flur.

„Wir haben den Terminkalender nicht gefunden!“ Sherlock versuchte, sich zu entwinden und in das Studienzimmer zurückzuschlüpfen, aber John versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Wir haben genug gefunden.“ Ein weiterer fester Stoß und dann bewegten sie sich durch den Rauch hindurch.

Die Treppen, wo zur Hölle waren die Treppen?

 

**Damals**

„John?“

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig nahm John die schmale Hand seiner Mutter in die seine. „Ich bin hier, Mama.“

„Pass auf deine Schwester auf, Johnny.“

„Das werde ich, Mama, ich verspreche es.“

Sie hustete schwach. „Sag deinem Papa, ich liebe ihn.“

„Das kannst du ihm selbst sagen. Er wird in einer Minute zurück sein.“ Harry und sein Vater waren mit dem Arzt draußen im Flur. Niemand hatte seine Mutter allein lassen wollen, nicht einmal für einen Moment, also hatte er angeboten, da zu bleiben.

Plötzlich ragte eine vertraute Gestalt über dem Bett auf. Keine Person, sondern ein Skelett, das eine schwarze Robe und eine große Sense trug.

„Warum bist du hier?“ zischte John, weil er seine Mutter nicht stören wollte.

ES IST ZEIT FÜR SIE

„Nein! Geh weg!“ Erst als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Mutter zuwandte bemerkte er, dass sie nicht mehr schmerzhaft und pfeifend einatmete. Sie atmete nicht mehr. Die Alarmsignale gingen los, als er schrie, „Warum musstest du das tun! Mama? Mama!“

 

**Jetzt**

Sie waren zur Hälfte die Treppen hinunter, als die Decke einzustürzen begann. Sherlock war einige Stufen unter ihm und John sah, wie er sich duckte, sich krümmte und stolperte, es aber bis zur Tür schaffte. „Los!“, rief John, als er sich selbst einen Weg nach unten bahnte. „Ich bin direkt hinter dir.“

Die Worte waren kaum aus seinem Mund, als der gesamte Treppenaufgang einstürzte.

 

**Damals**

Sie waren in die Ferien gefahren, ihre ersten seit Jahren. Eine Woche in Southend. Anders als Harry, die nur im Sand hatte spielen wollen, hatte John sich darauf gefreut, schwimmen zu gehen.

„Geh nicht zu weit, Johnny“, warnte sein Vater.

„Bleib da, wo wir dich sehen können“, fügte seine Mutter hinzu.

„Werde ich!“, rief John, als er ins Wasser rannte.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit dösten seine Eltern auf dem Strandlaken, Harry war mit dem Sandschloss beschäftigt, das sie baute, und John hatte sich weit über die Grenze hinweggewagt, an der er hätte aufhören sollen. Er war müde und das Ufer war ewig weit entfernt und er versuchte, zurückzuschwimmen, schien aber nicht viel näher zu kommen.

Bald tauchte er auf und ab und versuchte, einen schnellen Atemzug zu nehmen, wann immer er konnte, aber es war nicht genug. Jedes Mal dachte er, es sei sein letzter. Dann war jemand, nein etwas, da. Es war ganz aus Knochen, wie die Bilder in der Arztpraxis.

ES IST ZEIT FÜR DICH JOHN WATSON

Obwohl alles ein wenig verschwommen war, sah John einen langen Stab mit einem Schwert am Ende, der auf ihn zu schwang. Er wollte aufschreien, als er gepackt und aus dem Wasser gehoben wurde.

„Johnny! Oh, Johnny, geht es dir gut?“ Seine Mutter schlang beide Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst und drückte stürmisch Küsse in sein Haar. „Erschreck mich bloß nie wieder so, hörst du?“

Ehe sie ihn davontrug, glaube er zu sehen, wie die knochige Kreatur ihm zum Abschied zuwinkte.

 

**Jetzt**

John kam zwischen Rauch und Hitze und vielen vielen spitzen Teilen hustend zu Bewusstsein. Was zur Hölle…

Er erinnerte sich an Feuer. Dann an Treppen. Dann… Oh ja, dann an das Fallen.

„Sherlock?“ rief er. Oder versuchte es. Es kam mehr als Krächzen heraus.

SHERLOCK HOLMES IST ZURZEIT NICHT ANWESEND, NUR ICH BIN ZURZEIT ANWESEND

Er öffnete mühsam ein Auge und sah ein vertrautes Gesicht über sich aufragen. „Endlich an der Zeit, hey?“

DAS ENTSCHEIDET SICH NOCH

„Ich dachte, der Sand…?“ hustete er.

Tods Kopf neigte sich zur Seite und er lauschte nach etwas, das John nicht hören konnte.

ES IST WIE ICH BEFÜRCHTET HATTE

„Was? Ich kann nicht“, begann John, aber dann hörte er es auch. Sirenen und Feuerlöscher und Schritte und Sherlock, der seinen Namen rief.

BIS ZUM NÄCHSTEN MAL

Drei Feuerwehrmänner tauchten auf, löschten das Feuer und arbeiteten sich durch die eingestürzten Treppen durch, um zu ihm zu gelangen.

„John? John! Oh, lass mich durch, du unfähiger Kretin! John!“

„Bleiben Sie zurück, Mister Holmes. Wir haben ihn in einem Moment draußen“, rief einer über seine Schulter, ehe er eine Maske auf Johns Gesicht anlegte.

Das letzte, das er sah, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor, war Tod, der ihn anlächelte.

Wenn man bedachte, wie der Tag hätte enden können, war das nicht so beunruhigend, wie es hätte sein können.


End file.
